


Everyone Is A Mess, Even If They Don't Realize It

by Mystic2102



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BTS is mentioned, Engagement, Everyone Is Gay, Hugging, I suck at angst help, Jeonglix deserves more love, Jeonglix is the main ship, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Some Angst with a Happy Ending, Yang Jeongin is the cutest and sweetest thing, first fic, how do i tag lol, lots of fluff, not edited, the rest are mentioned but not part of the main story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic2102/pseuds/Mystic2102
Summary: "What did I do to deserve an angel like you?""Existed,"~*~Felix broke up with Changbin and isn't taking it well. Enter Yang Jeongin, the angel everyone needs in life. Because truly, everyone is a mess, even if they don't realize it.(What is this summery oof)





	Everyone Is A Mess, Even If They Don't Realize It

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii Angels! In case you are wondering, there are no sexual things written in here, just kissing and hugging. It's really just pure fluff, anyway hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you have any requests let me know! Enjoy this trash lol
> 
> LOVE JEONGLIX PLEASE

Sometimes Jeongin would hear it from Felix's bed, the sobs that wretch from his throat even as he forces them down. If anyone else heard them, they never mentioned it. That included Jeongin, guilty as charged. 

But even as he never mentioned it, he almost always cried hearing Felix cry. The crush he's had on him since they met, the prince-like aura coming off of Felix, the bright toothy smile that melted Jeongin apart. He hates to see that smile turn into a frown, always tried his best to cheer up Felix. He's loved Felix then, and he loves him now. 

Something was off though, the ships were thrown off balance and everything is different. Changlix seemed like a thing of the past, a little puppy love that went as fast as it came. The members could tell, even talked about it when the three weren't nearby. They would frequently ask Jeongin, since he seemed to be the only one that could make Felix smile brightly these days.

The days passed, turning from weeks, into a full month. Nothing had changed in Felix, he still cried every night, he still awoke and acted as if he was alright. When anyone asked if he was alright, he would lie and say he was. They could tell, but they assumed he needed space. Jeongin was the only one with the iron fist in the group, the one who stuck to his own beliefs, even if others denied it.

So one night, at 3:00 am, he heard Felix again. The sniffling noises, the sound of tissues being pulled from a box. It was like a routine, Jeongin mapped out every time Felix cried. He almost always could tell when his crush would cry. 

But tonight he wasn't having it, he was fed up, so he crawled down from his bunk bed and stood in front of Felix's bed. He could tell Felix forced his breath down so Jeongin wouldn't hear. Which was stupid to Jeongin, he's been up this whole time.

Without a word, he crawled into Felix's bed and snuggled into the turned back. He wrapped an arm around Felix to hold him. The cries died down after a while, and he could feel Felix asleep. Only then would Jeongin allow himself to sleep, when he was sure Felix was fine. Even if it was just a moment, he would give the world to see the Felix who smiled brighter than the sun.

\---  
Morning stirred the boys from sleep, and Jeongin was always the first to get up. He looked down to see Felix turned to him this time, quietly breathing with his fluttered eyelashes, stirring in his sleep. Jeongin panicked a bit and unconsciously started petting Felix's hair. Somehow it worked, letting Felix return to his slumber. Felix snuggled deeper into Jeongin's chest, clutching his sweater tightly.

He slipped from out of Felix's grasp, putting a pillow in place of him. He quietly tiptoed to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, did his business, and tiptoed to the kitchen. It was like a routine, he always saw Chan passed out on the couch, having fallen asleep from working so hard. He made his way to the coffee machine and made eight coffees, specifically to the boys' tastes. He made a simple tea for him, and worked on the breakfast.

He made eggs and bacon, the usual orange juice in the morning. Coupled with white rice and tomatoes and onions on the side, he finished it. It was an easy breakfast, one that he knew how to make at least. He woke up Chan first, handing him his coffee and to tell him there's food. He did the same to the other members, to which they woke up when they found out Jeongin was the one to cook. As much as they loved Chan's cooking, whenever Jeongin cooked, they all loved it. He just always cooked it with so much love that somehow it was tastier. 

"Felix, wake up." Jeongin quietly said, shaking Felix's shoulder. Felix's eyelashes fluttered awake, making Jeongin's heart flutter from the sight. "Innie?" Felix sleepily asked, his growly voice somehow deeper than it is normally.

"I have your coffee and made breakfast. Go ahead and brush your teeth, I'll wait for you in the kitchen." He brightly smiled at Felix, and he nodded in return. Whenever breakfast was mentioned with Jeongin's name, it instantly woke the other members. Jeongin set the table with plates and such, putting everything in order.

The members rushed down, happily sitting at the table. They patiently waited for every member to finish before eating together. They all loved Jeongin more than anything, but when he made food, they thanked the gods for ever bringing Jeongin to them. The angel he was with a bright dimpled smile, always lifting up anyone's spirit. They all gave knowing looks to each other, nodding to silent questions. 

Felix was oblivious, trying to ignore any thoughts of even shedding a tear right now. No one realized the internal battle, but Jeongin did. He always did. And he reacted, holding Felix's hand and giving it a tight assuring squeeze. Felix looked up at him questionably, raising one of his (illegal, according to Jeongin) eyebrows. 

'You're okay,' Jeongin mouthed, giving an assuring smile. Felix's mood brightened with Jeongin's mood as it was, but now he felt his head go clear. 'Tell me what happened' Jeongin mouthed to him in English, something he understood well. Although reluctant, Felix nodded, offering a silent promise. The two seemed to be in their own world, and the members noticed this.

They smirked in response, not so subtly winking and giving ideas for setting these two up. It was about time anyway, the tension he been there too long. It wasn't sexual, it was just love there. The members could tell, if Felix favoring Jeongin over anyone was anything to go by. 

Breakfast finished and somehow Changbin got stuck with cleaning up, to which he had no clue how. He felt like he was always stuck with this duty, so he just shook his head and grumbled about his evil band members.

Jeongin and Felix slipped into their room, the other members having left to do lord knows what. "Tell me what happened, please." Jeongin gently pleaded, and watched as Felix was stuck on where to start. "Just say what's on your mind." Jeongin instructed, and Felix nodded, biting his bottom lip.

"A while ago I broke up with Changbin." This shocked Jeongin, but he just nodded. "He let me know one night that he felt it wasn't working out, that he fell in l-love with H-Hyunjin." Felix could barely contain his tears, taking deep breaths and pitifully smiling at himself. Jeongin knew how much Felix loved Changbin. He just wanted Felix happy, even if he was jealous or sad, he wanted that bright smile.

"I-I just wonder if he really loved me or not. I could sense that tension between Hyunjin and him, but he tried reassuring me that I was overthinking things. I trust all of you - Hyunjin included - and know that you guys would never do anything behind my back." Felix stuttered out, wiping his face.

"We all love you, even Changbin. He may not be in love with you, but he still loves you as a friend. You still have all of us, and I'm sure he loved you. Some more than others..." Jeongin assured, mumbling the last words under his breath. Suddenly an idea clicked in the awkward silence, and he started singing awkward silence to Felix.

Felix felt himself smile through his tears, rapping his parts along, he even found himself laughing. He felt mildly bipolar, after all, how could be crying one moment but laughing the next? It must've been the magic of Yang Jeongin, the cutest angel that could ever exist. Felix wanted to thank him, tell him the world didn't deserve someone like Jeongin, someone so sweet, so good. 

But Jeongin was having none of it and put a hand over Felix's mouth, shutting him up. "Don't thank me, I'm doing this for all of us. We don't want to see your gloomy tear-stained face anymore." Jeongin joked, smiling at Felix. 

Felix felt all of his worries melt away at that smile, only his smile could ever do that. Felix may be heartbroken, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that Jeongin liked him, Chan told him before while he dated Changbin. Warned him not to drag Jeongin on a leash, not to mislead him or hurt him in anyway. Chan always loved Jeongin the most, was the most protective of him.

Felix had mixed emotions. Part of him realized he thought of Jeongin of more then a friend, but he didn't know what he felt. When Jeongin is around, his heart beats faster and faster. When he smiles, Felix loses all train of thought. When he sings, Felix feels shivers go down his spine. When he laughs, Felix feels warmth flood his heart.

Yesterday, when he comforted Felix by holding him to sleep, Felix couldn't help but frown. He knows Jeongin is up till late many times, concerned if he's dragging the group down. He knows Jeongin was hurting by watching him love on Changbin. He didn't want to hurt Jeongin - that was the last thing he wanted, in fact - but he didn't want to falsely misunderstand his own feelings.

He wanted to know if his heart really belonged to Jeongin yet. If he wasn't just vulnerable from the breakup, so he couldn't confess yet. He couldn't do that to Jeongin, the angel who always sacrificed his own pain for others. "Hyung, don't cry okay? You might me cry, and I've held up this long, so you can't cry either." Jeongin said, petting Felix's hair with a bright smile. Felix felt so much guilt and he wished he had fallen in love with Jeongin in the beginning, instead of hurting them both like this.

"Innie, wait for me okay? I went to make sure what I have for you is real." Felix whispered, hugging Jeongin tight as if he'd disappear. "Idiot, as if I wouldn't wait for you. I've been waiting for over a year now anyway, why give up now?" Jeongin responded with a soft chuckle, and Felix believed him. He was determined, he didn't want to make Jeongin wait for any longer. "You're too good for this world, innie." Felix grumbled, ruffling Jeongin's hair. Jeongin just smiled and fixed his hair afterwards, not saying anything.

~*~

Two months passed by, and Felix and Jeongin got impossibly closer since then. Right now they stood in their dorm with balloons and fairy lights strung up on the walls. Today was Jeongin's birthday, and he turned seventeen. The members surprised him with a little birthday party, but it was also a party for something else they wanted to celebrate. 

Felix stood in front of Jeongin with a small box in his hand. Jeongin looked at him confused and concerned. "Yang Jeongin, for all this time you waited for me and each day you stayed with me, comforted me, and loved me. Even if I'm a mess both in heart and in life, I hope you accept this as a symbol of my love. I love you so, so, so much, will you be my boyfriend?" Tears fell from Jeongin's eyes, full of relief and happiness. He was overwhelmed, speechless, and shocked all at the same time. So instead of using his words, he just nodded and Felix tackled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry for making you wait for so long, angel." Felix apologized, pulling away from the hug to open the box he held in his hand. It was a necklace, and engraved on it was their initials to the sides, an angel with Jeongin's birth gem in the middle. Felix turned him around and clasped the necklace, kissing his forehead afterwords. And although it wasn't a proposal, to Jeongin, it felt like it was. Everyone cheered and clapped, even the staff were emotional. They all knew about Jeongin and Felix's feelings, and they felt like proud parents watching their kids propose. Jeongin and Felix's real parents were shedding tears, trying to hold it together.

~~

Anytime Felix felt down or insecure, Jeongin would wait. He would wait for him and comfort him like he always did, picking him up when he fell down. Jeongin was his pillar of support through his hard times, his angel that always healed him. Years later and Felix still thinks Jeongin is too good for him, that he doesn't deserve such an angel. The two were happily engaged, and still in their group activities after two years of dating. Their group became extremely popular and good friends with BTS, and they are now wildly known as the most open-minded group in k-pop.

Chan and Woojin got married, Minho and Jisung were engaged, and all was good between those two couples. Seungmin, Changbin, and Hyunjin were still holding strong, and as in love as ever. The group was extremely close and Changlix was in the past, now known as platonic soulmates in the group. The fans welcomed them with open arms and loved the pairings, and groups started coming out more and more often. K-pop became a huge industry for LGBT people and was widely known for it.

Companies now allowed any gender, age, race, and sexuality in their groups, gay marriage was legal everywhere, and all was good in the world. Felix looked back on everything that's happened and pulled a smiling Jeongin into a hug, surprising the said boy. "What are you doing?" Jeongin asked, tilting his head cutely. Felix picked him on the lips, happily smiling. "Thinking about everything that's happened so far." Felix said, and Jeongin laughed, shoving Felix's arm. "You're so weird," Jeongin said, laughing at Felix's pout.

"You love me anyway," Felix said, grumbling about Jeongin always bullying him. "True, I do love you." Jeongin admitted, petting Felix's hair again, it was always their thing since the very beginning. "And I love you so much," Felix confessed, pulling Jeongin in for a gentle kiss. They kept kissing, not stopping until breath stood in their way. They separated and hugged each other, swaying to silent music. "Yang Jeongin, what did I do to deserve an angel like you?" Felix asked, and hugged Jeongin tighter. "Existed," Jeongin answered, and Felix just laughed.

~~~

"I'm such a mess," Felix muttered, pouting as he picked up the broken shards of a plate. "Everyone's a mess, even if they don't realize it." Jeongin told him after recovering firm laughing, and those words exactly were all that Felix needed. He was all that Felix needed.

Though their love was a rocky one, everything that happens in the universe for them, is but another obstacle to prove their love. And every obstacle thrown their way, they will overcome it. Through homophobic people, confused hearts, and endless problems, they will always overcome it. Because in the world, everyone is a mess, even if they don't that that.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote his because Jeongin and Felix have gotten so close and this ships needs more love. I'll probably write more fluffy cuteness with Jeongin x (whichever member) because there aren't many fics with Jeongin as the main. Why??
> 
> Let me know how you feel, but please don't hate. This is my first fic, and I'm bad at writing. But I hope you liked it and expect more in the future! 
> 
> Love you all~
> 
> \- Mystic


End file.
